


Reaching for the Dawn

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of semi-interconnected prompt fills featuring Demona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Reaching for the Dawn  
Character: Demona POV  
Words: 227  
Prompt: #31 sunrise  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles: the Animated Series belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine.

 

"Reaching for the Dawn" by karrenia

 

Usually the faintest glimmer of pale pink or purple looming on the horizon would have would prompt her to seek the nearest place to hole up for the day. 

And not because she feared the sun, but because as a gargoyle it meant that she would be caught by its rays and go into a stone sleep until the sunset once more. 

It was the vulnerability, and if there were one thing Demona hated, which was a very long list, being vulnerable, was on there. 

However, ever since she had acquired the spell that allowed her to revert to a human form, she had stood on the balcony of first Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris, leaning one up against the humorous faces of human sculptures long since dead and gone. She stood looking out over the city and admiring the sunrise. 

She very much doubted that she would ever truly wish away the benefits that her true form afforded her, but; for once in a very long life of reaching for a goal, she could take a moment out of time to appreciate something solely for the sake of its essence, for its very being. She snorted and thought to herself, ‘Never fear, they shall never catch me becoming sentimental or weak over something like this, still, it is quite pretty, in its way.’


	2. Happiness is  a Warm Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of semi-interconnected ficlets focusing on Demona.

Title: Happiness is a Warm Gun  
Fandom: Gargoyles, the Animated Series  
Author: karrenia  
Character: Demona  
Words: 406  
Rating: General Audiences  
Prompt: #38 touch

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Buena Vista Television and Disney Television as are all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine.

Forever is a long time and given the nature of the word she has come to associate several nuances of meaning to the word. It could have a certain resonating finality to it, never again will she allow herself to be taken advantage by humans.

Demona had spent several lifetimes making certain that does not happen. And over the centuries thanks to a magic spell from the Grimorum Arcanorum and her own extensive knowledge and training in the arcane arts.

Working very hard indeed to make her plans come into being. Yet, somehow, just on the cusp of achieving her final and resounding victory, it all falls apart, just when she can all but taste and smell victory within her grasp.

Of late it has been her former mate Goliath and his displaced clan of gargoyles, and yes she is all too well aware that she was once a member of that very same clan, once, long ago, in another age.

That person, the gargoyle that she once was is long gone, no matter how much Goliath and the others might which otherwise. It's a moot by now, hardly even worth arguing about.

Demona shrugged and leaned back against the cool brick and metal wall of the rooftop where she crouched staring out over the moonlight rooftops of Manhattan.

There is very little happiness in her life, but there is still the satisfaction of a plan well laid and executed, and she will admit if only in the privacy of her own thoughts, that had been hurt and disappointed by her daughter, Angela's outright rejection of her way of life, of her mission, when Demona had offered it to her, although in some ways it was almost half-expected it.

If revenge and her own ultimate victory over her enemies, even those whom she once counted and relied upon as friends and allies, are now included in that number, then all she can rely on, all she must rely on are her own skills, knowledge. Demona smiled, and it was one that wry, twisting of her ruby red lips, only showing a hint of her sharp white teeth.

She capped her wings and curled her fist over the barrel of her laser rifle there was something to be said for the smooth feel of the metal underneath her fingers, and on the heels of that particular thought Demona muttered aloud, "Happiness is indeed a warm gun."


	3. Two Lost Souls, Different Agendas

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine

 

"Two Lost Souls, Different Agendas" by karrenia

There has never been any change without varying degrees of pain, some less so, some more so. 

Demona has learned this the hard way, over the centuries. If she were pressed she might have admitted that there was a time when she could admit to being genuinely happy, when the change in her life came about not through violence or pain, but through the company and pleasure of being surrounded by friends and comrades. 

However, if there is one thing she has learned; life is a journey, and each and every action or inaction, as the case may be, is another step along that journey; and hers has been a very, very long one, indeed. And one, which she very much doubts; will ever have an end in sight.

She can point to the betrayal of the Captain of the Guard at Wyvern Castle ten centuries ago when her clan was left defenseless while they were in their stone slumber and left to the tender mercies of Hakon and his Viking warriors, as the beginnings of the long-smoldering hatred she has nursed like a slow banked fire that has by now flared into a blazing rage. The rage has sustained her, kept her going.

She doesn’t much care what it is that Macbeth’s reasons are, what fuel he uses to keep going. 

The fact that they are linked through the magic of the Weird Sisters; to her is merely another useful tool. 

She has learned a human maxim, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer; as a gargoyle, she has modified that expression to her own uses.

Even as she brooded it occurred to her that these hatreds are much like blood. ‘They run through people even when even they are not aware that they do, but when the bad times come, the run out of people; and that’s just like blood, too.’

She shoved the meandering thoughts to a back corner of her mind, realizing that while she had been wool-gathering; her partner had been gone too long for an errand as straight-forward as an equipment run.

As her alter-ego is on the verge of joining with Macbeth in the rite of matrimony, it would be in keeping with her assumed identity of the human, Dominique Destine, to start to worry that Macbeth is getting ‘cold feet;. a sensation she has learned that is common to human males on the eve of a wedding. 

She snorted and muttered aloud. “Another failing of humans, still, I must still keep up the appearance of the loving woman, if I am to convince the fool into signing the prenuptial agreement, that upon his untimely death, his blushing bride will inherit his entire fortune.” 

She smiled, and it was not a pleasant, but it was not an entirely unhappy one either. “You do have your uses, Macbeth, and while I am painfully aware, that I cannot kill you unless by doing so, I kill myself, I still can keep you safely tucked away, and unable to do anything about it. She pursed her lips and muttered, “I must think further on this is best accomplished.”


End file.
